


~ * Sakura * ~

by sky_fish



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Smut, hair fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: In fact, Jun was quite particular regarding his hair. People might even call it a quirk – ahairy quirkand no matter what, no matter who – he always told people to keep their hand's off. That was, as long as those people weren't named "Toma" and didn't live with him.





	~ * Sakura * ~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittykaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for my dear friend Kitty for her birthday! ^^ 
> 
> Kitty, please let me wish you a HAPPY BIRTHDAY once again! <3 
> 
> This story is long-due, since you "wished" for this last year at my spring ficlet meme already, and it also fits your recent wish list, so I decided to finally give this prompt a shot and pick the occasion of your birthday, to finish this. It's a premiere for me to _really_ write this pairing, but I really enjoyed it and hope you will enjoy reading just as much. ^^ I even tried to add a little sexy :D lol Have fun!
> 
> Sky  
> ♥

Matsumoto Jun. He was so beautiful. He was the most beautiful man, no, the most beautiful human being in the whole world.

At least, that was his boyfriend's opinion. And he was pretty sure, that he was not the only one thinking this.

Despite being together since almost five years, two of which they have spent even living together in their small but comfortable apartment, the man still could not believe, that this beautiful man really belonged to him, and him only. Sometimes, like today, he would even wake up in the morning and wonder, if everything had just been a long wonderful dream, those years of relationship, those beautiful memories, those incredibly sweet and hot moments they had shared.

Then, he would simply turn his head and he would be able to see Jun's flawless face right next to him, bedded on a purple pillow, his eyes closed, his dark hair falling into his face, and his figure moving just a tiny little bit to the breathings of sleep. Toma just needed to reach out his hand if he wanted, and would be able touch that soft white skin, sprinkled with just a few brown moles, Jun's "beauty spots", as the man himself called them, jokingly, but really, they _were_ beautiful.

Toma shifted, the huge blanket that he was sharing with his boyfriend rustling slightly when he came closer, until his face was lying just a few inches away from Jun's. Still, Jun had not woken up. As always, he had the sleep of an angel. Or a stone. But that was fine for Toma. Like this, he could make optimal use of those few minutes of waking up earlier, and take in the wonderful features of his boyfriend as much and as detailed as his heart desired.

But soon, very soon, he wouldn't be satisfied any longer by just looking at this wonderful man. Soon, he would want to touch him.

First, Toma reached out for the soft skin of Jun's cheeks, trailing his finger as light as feathers along the high cheekbone, following down the slim face's shape, letting his thumb brush over those red, well-formed lips, carefully. He bit his own lips, trying to hold back and not kiss the other man right away, because he was anticipating the other to wake up and kiss _him_. Instead, he was now playfully dotting Jun's beauty spots and finally – Toma's favourite part, which still made his heart beat even faster than anything else – he allowed himself to touch Jun's hair.

Letting his fingers run through the soft strands of dark brown hair, he was holding his breath. Even if they were together for so long now, even if this was definitely not the first time he touched Jun's hair, the simple fact that he was able to do it so easily still appeared like a little miracle to him.

In fact, Jun was quite particular regarding his hair. People might even call it a quirk – a _hairy quirk_. The man was quite vain about his hair, trying his best to keep it as good looking and well treated as it was. He had his very own beauty routine every morning and every evening, when it came to his hair. He took extra long in the bathroom when he styled it, and no matter what, no matter who – he always told people to keep their hand's off his hair. That was, as long as those people weren't named "Toma" and didn't live with him.

Ever since they met for the first time at middle school, Toma had wanted to touch Jun's hair. To be honest, he even had been a little obsessed with that desire. However, the boy had never gathered his courage and tried to touch it, knowing that Jun wouldn't appreciate it at all. 

There had been that one friend of Jun, Nino, who used to _always_ touch Jun's hair if he found the chance to, much to Jun's displeasure. That boy was not even doing so because he particularly _liked_ Jun's hair, but more because he particularly wanted to tease his friends. Jun never liked that and even if Nino was one of his best friend, he got exceptionally mad at him, once even up to the point that he didn't talk to him for a full week until Nino apologized and promised to never touch Jun's hair again. So, in the end, having learned from Nino's example, Toma had never been brave enough to do it himself, until a certain day, in a certain situation...

Suddenly, the humming of Jun's deep, slightly cracking but oh-so-sexy morning voice, which caused a pleasured shiver to run over his boyfriend's body immediately, interrupted Toma's trail of thoughts. He held his hand still, the tips of his fingers still buried in the other man's hair, as he had been slightly massaging Jun's scalp.

"You know, you can continue that, it feels really nice…," Jun said, opening his beautiful eyes, looking right into Toma's.

"Oh, good morning, Beauty," the other man smiled.

"Hello, Handsome. Have you been watching me again?" Jun smirked.

He moved his hands underneath the blanket to snuggle closer and take Toma into his arms. While Toma was usually wearing a plain shirt with boxer shorts for sleeping, Jun used to sleep topless, much to Toma's delight. The heat radiating from Jun's half-naked body made him feel excited, even more, when Jun's hands started getting to work, pushing slightly underneath the hem of Toma's shirt and trailing up, pushing the fabric with them, until the younger man shifted and lifted his arms a little so that Jun could finish to undress him.

"It's not creepy, if you're going for that," Toma pouted cutely.

Jun just threw Toma's shirt away and rolled closer, until he had trapped his now also half-naked boyfriend underneath him.

"No, if it's you, it's not," the man grinned before he bent down to brush his lips against Tomas in a long-awaited kiss. "I like being watched by you," he whispered, as he parted their lips just to place another kiss on his boyfriend's eager mouth. "Makes me feel… loved."

From kissing his boyfriend's lips, Jun quickly spread out to set a trail of kisses down Toma's chin, his neck – causing him to gasp – and over his collarbones. His warm hands started hovering over his boyfriend's chest, slipping to his sides, the almost-touch tickling his sensitive skin. Soon, Jun's kissed started guiding more south, and while his hands were already nestling with the waistband of Toma's boxer shorts, his tongue was playfully teasing his belly button, causing Toma to giggle. The man's hands slipped down to cup Jun's face and make him stop, just for a second, and when the two men's gazes met, and he could see a glinting sparkle in Jun's dark eyes, Toma smiled.

"You want me to stop?" Jun asked, teasing his boyfriend with an arched eyebrow.

"No, no, but it tickles," the other man admitted.

"Oh really?"

Jun again dedicating himself to Toma's belly, allowing the tip of his tongue to slip inside the belly button again, eliciting another giggle from his boyfriend, before he started kissing the small path of hairs guiding south. Toma couldn't hold back an anticipating moan when _finally_ Jun showed mercy and started to slowly pull down Toma's boxer shorts, freeing his already hardening member from the momentarily incredibly needless piece of fabric. The shorts were gone in a second, and while Jun let his hands run down Toma's legs, just to bring them up again at the inner side of his thighs, it became harder and harder for the man to keep still. When Jun let one hand slide underneath one of Toma's thighs, the man could feel a first drop of precum dripping from his erected cock onto his lower belly.

"Oh, Jun," Toma sighed.

He looked down again, his hands wandered into the mop of Jun's hair and when the older man let his free hand trail up to brush against Toma's hard length, he couldn't hold back a moan. Jun grinned cheekily, as Toma could see from above, as he allowed his hands pleasurably get buried in his lover's soft dark hair.

"Please, don't stop," Toma hissed, breathing in sharply.

Of course, Jun did not. He continued letting his hand running up and down Toma's dick, slowly, teasingly, so excitingly, obviously enjoying the moans and mewls that he drew from his boyfriend's lips with his movements.

It literally felt like heaven for Toma, when Jun even went a step further, darting his tongue to lick his lover's hot flesh, mixing his saliva with Toma's precum, coating his member. Letting Toma's cock pop in and out of his mouth repeatedly, slowly but surely speeding up the pace, it didn't take Jun long until he had caused his boyfriend's legs to start trembling, the tension in his lower belly obviously building up.

"Stop! Wait!" Toma suddenly yelped.

With a popping noise, Jun let Toma's pulsating member slip out of his mouth, and lifted his gaze up to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"Everything alright, Darling?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, yes, it's awesome, really but…," Toma tried to voice, panting, his hands placed on his boyfriend's shoulders, pressing them slightly. "Just… please, come here, I want… I want to kiss you..."

Jun grinned, but obliged his lover's wish, crawling up to face him again. Toma's face was red flushed, slightly sweaty and painted with pleasure. It was obvious, that if Jun had kept on just for a few more seconds, Toma might have come already. So he wanted to prolong the fun, and Jun had to admit that he was always in for that.

Like his boyfriend had wished, Jun kissed him, his mouth wet from saliva and precum, but neither of them seemed bothered about it, since uniting their body fluids had become something completely natural over the years, for both of them.

Their kiss lasted long, allowing them to explore their inviting mouths, their tongues dancing in intimacy, their lips hovering over each other, mirroring their lust and hunger for the other. It was a kiss full of passion, filled with moans and sighs of appreciation and Toma knew they could have kept on simply doing this for hours. However, Jun decided to break their kiss, allowing them to catch some air, as they pressed their foreheads against each other.

"So we kissed," Jun summarized, almost absurdly, and Toma chuckled at the obvious observation but then, his boyfriend continued, a cheeky smirk dancing on his lips. "What else do you want to do?"

Toma swallowed. Jun's fingers started hovering over his lover's body again, touching his warm skin only slightly, running up and down his chest, his belly, further down, but without touching _there_ , only making his boyfriend shiver from anticipation.

"Come on, tell me," Jun cooed in a whisper right next to Toma's ear, drawing a moan from his lips.

"I... I want to touch you too," Toma said, his now slightly shaking hands still connected with Jun's shoulders. " _There_ ," he added, looking down and finally, one of his hands moved, sliding down Jun's arm, then wandering to his half naked body until his fingers reached the waistband of Jun's briefs. "I want to make you feel good too, I want to…"

"You want to be inside me?" Jun whispered, before letting the tip of his tongue run down Toma's neck, causing him to mewl.

"Yes," the other man replied, voicelessly.

"Give me a second," Jun hummed against the crook of Tomas neck.

Then he quickly turned around to reach the drawer of his bedside table, opening it and unerringly reaching for a small bottle that they kept there for exactly such situations. When Jun turned back, a promising smile on his face, Toma took a deep breath. His boyfriend quickly stood up to strip down the last piece of fabric which separated him from his natural gorgeousness, and then he climbed onto the bed again, crawling towards his boyfriend. He spread his legs, just to place his knees to the left and right of Toma's hips, to tower over the young man.

Then, Jun uncapped the small bottle of lube and poured a generous amount of it into his hand, warming it up a little, before he reached behind his back to start preparing himself. This sight alone would be enough for Toma to lose it, but he knew, if he lasted for just a little longer, things would become so much better, so he just observed his boyfriend's motions with slightly parted lips.

Jun squinted his eyes, frowning a little at the penetration of his first finger, but when Toma automatically reached his hands to touch his boyfriend's erection and to stroke it with slow and loving movements, Jun seemed to relax quickly. He started moving his hips slightly back and forth, literally working into Toma's hands, and soon, he seemed ready for more.

Bringing his hand in front of his body, he leaned down to meet Toma's lips with his own once more, the tip of his cock slightly brushing against Toma's, which twitched immediately, still swollen and hot, waiting for things to come.

Jun raised his upper body again, gazing down into the with arousal painted face of his lover. He reached between them, touching his boyfriend's member, and then moved his hips a bit forward, bringing Toma's dick to his own backside, pressing it slightly into the slit between his buttocks, sighing in anticipation.

They knew they were both save, which made the usage of protection unnecessary, and during times like these, when they would not be able to withstand each other for any further second, they both welcomed this fact.

"Oh Gosh, Jun!"

Toma breathed a sign when Jun pressed his penis harder against the with lube slicked entrance, letting it slip into his hot body, slowly but determined, letting gravitation help them fuse their bodies, until Toma's full length was inside him, hot and pulsating, and he stopped, to allow them both to get used to the sensation.

Jun's erected member was slightly twitching, standing proudly between his legs, drops of precum lustfully leaking from the small slit of his glans, while Tomas hands had found their way onto Jun's hips, his finger nails digging slightly into the pale, soft skin, causing a slight but exciting little pain.

When Jun started moving up again, slightly, he moaned, throwing his head back into his neck when he let himself slide down Toma's length again, and his boyfriend just could breathe in sharply. A few thin strands of Jun's hair were already slightly sticking to his skin, drawing patterns on the sides of his neck. The thought that Jun's hair had grown quite long again, suddenly crossed Toma's mind, but as soon as his lover started speeding up his movements, his mind was filled with completely other things, immediately.

Trying his best to hold back his approaching orgasm, Toma tried to focus more on Jun's pleasure than his own, aiming for both of them enjoying their union for as long as possible. However, after a few more movements and being sure that both of them wouldn't need that much longer anymore, the man decided to give his boyfriend a helping hand.

While Jun was still moving up and down, his hands placed on Toma's belly to help him steadying his position, Toma let one of his hands slide from Jun's hips to his front. He closed his fingers around his boyfriend's member and moved from the wet glans down the full length, covering Jun's cock with his own precum. The slightly slick feeling made the movements of Toma's hands easier, and Jun's pleasure approaching even faster. He let his hands run up and down Jun's length faster and faster, his eyes fixated on Jun's face, who had lowered his head again, to be able to lock eyes with his boyfriend.

Toma stared into his lover's eyes, wanting nothing more in this very moment than seeing Jun losing it all.

Usually, seeing Jun lose control was a very seldom thing, but Toma could count it to his privilege to be able to see the man like that, even bearing pride for being the one who triggered this precious reaction, just like he would within the next probably five seconds.

Toma had almost reached his own climax, his legs starting to stiffen, just a second later, a hot sensation collecting in the area of his lower belly, and moving his hips up a bit faster and harder for another few more times, finally did the job.

They release at almost the same time, Jun crying out while he closed his eyes when he reached his height, a few pearls of sweat framing his from the orgasm painted face. Toma instead tried his best to keep his eyes open just to not miss a single bit of seeing his boyfriend coming, hard.

Jun's beautiful face was flushed red, his eyebrows knitted, and his lips parted, moans following his cry of joy. The way his shoulders were slightly shaking before he collapses on top of Toma, made the latter come even harder, filling his boyfriend with a shot of hot semen. He rocked up in tiny movements a few more times, in the last twitches of his orgasm, before he felt both of them relaxing, his slowly softening member gently sliding out of Jun's hole, accompanied by his love juice.

After a few deep breathes, Jun shifted a little, ending up in Toma's embrace, who turned to face him as they both now lay on there sides, both still panting. Despite the hotness surrounding their bodies, they didn't want to part, their hot bodies sticking together, their softened members pressed against each other. They didn't mind the sticky feeling spreading between them, mostly induced by Jun's cum all over their bellies, and just stayed like this, smiling at each other, exhausted but happy, enjoying the waves of their afterglow, together.

They hugged closer, keeping silent for a few more minutes, their hitching breaths everything that filled their in the meantime with sunlight flooded bedroom. Jun rolled over, half covering Toma's body, to cuddle closer, and Toma circled his arm around Jun to press his shoulder lovingly, pressing him closer into their embrace. It was paradise.

"What are our plans for today?" Jun asked against Toma's chest, covering it with little kisses, a few minutes later, as he started to recover.

Toma, still panting slightly, took a deep breath and locking eyes with his boyfriend, replied. "We don't have any."

"So we could just stay here in bed…," Jun smirked, sweet promises lying in his voice, as he bedded his chin on Toma.

Despite just having experienced a first taste of what might follow on the weekend, and being used to such activity with his boyfriend, Toma couldn't help but blush like a young schoolboy.

"Or we could make use of the wonderful weather and go out for some cherry blossom viewing date," he then managed to suggest a little less dirty version to spend their time off.

Jun frowned slightly, but sincerely considering this option. Despite knowing that they both _indeed_ were able to spend the whole weekend in bed, it would be a lie if he said that he didn't enjoy spending time with his boyfriend _outside_ of their bedroom too, preferably underneath such a beautiful clear blue sky like today. They both liked nature, especially spring, when everything was blooming and the warm sun was tickling their noses.

However, the alternative was still inviting as well, and so – as expected – Jun settled with a compromise.

Thus, he cheekily asked, "And come back to bed afterwards?"

"That's part of the plan," Toma laughed before he leaned closer to kiss the other man. "Always."

"I'll go prepare some snacks for us," Jun replied excitedly after another kiss, pushing back the blanket and getting up, not bothering about his full nakedness as he crossed their bedroom with just a few steps, before pushing the door to the corridor open.

"Jun! Don't you… You're still naked!" Toma called after him, although the imagination of Jun standing in the kitchen and preparing food, naked, definitely had something alluring...

Jun just turned around, sticking his head back into the bedroom. He smirked.

"So, taking a shower first?"

"Together?" Toma suggested, his slight embarrassment from just a second ago fading upon the alluring imagination.

"That's why I'm asking," Jun grinned.

"Little devil," Toma murmured, biting his lips, but was up as fast as he could – just as naked as Jun – before he chased him into the bathroom.

If there was something that Toma loved even more than Jun's hair, it was Jun's _wet_ hair. The way his hair became even darker and softer after shampoo and conditioner were washed out was enough of a beautiful sight, but even more, Toma loved it because it reminded him onto the day on which he and Jun had become a couple.

~ * ~

Despite being good friends throughout their whole school time, the two men had somehow lost sight of each other after graduating from high school. They had chosen to attend different universities, ended up in different circles of friends, and just like it happened so often, their first quite frequent calls and text messages became rarer, the more stressful preparations for graduation became.

After gradually becoming longer pauses of contact, Toma had started hesitating more and more about calling his friend, not wanting to be a burden during such a busy time of their lives, and soon, weeks without calls had turned into months, moths without mails into years. They graduated, they found their first jobs and before either of them had realised it, the two boys had grown up into men.

Still, Toma had never forgotten Jun, nor had he forgotten the crush he had on the other man ever since middle school. Of course, he had never told Jun, insecure about risking their friendship, and thus, he couldn't expect anything from the other man, he had quickly concluded, deciding on keeping his feelings for himself, treasuring them, but not taking actions upon them. Maybe, Toma thought, he would even manage to forget his one-sided crush on his friend, if they just brought a bit of distance between them.

But no, even with the physical distance between them and their contact thinning out, Toma never managed to forget about Jun or his feelings for the man, and so he kept on treasuring them with his life.

It wasn't until the evening of a – by Toma long-yearned for - high school class reunion, until they would finally meet again and until the young man's love and patience would finally become rewarded.

Their high school home room teacher had organized the reunion together with their ex class representative Sakurai, who chose a popular izakaya in the middle of town, and had sent out invitations to every single pupil of their graduation class, of course, including Toma and Jun. Not knowing, if the other would attend, Toma had lived a couple of weeks in nervous anticipation, fighting with himself if he should gather the courage and text Jun, asking if they would be able to meet at the reunion. In the end, of course, Toma didn't text Jun, but when the day of the meeting came, his heart's desire became true.

There he was. Jun, grown up and even more handsome than ever, his friendly face beaming, sitting around a huge table together with their former classmates, holding a beer and laughing. As soon as he spotted Toma entering the location, he paused, only able to stare at his old friend, before he recovered and raised his glass, flashing the other man one of his probably never changing, breath-taking smiles.

Being placed next to each other by chance (or by destiny?), it didn't take the two friends long to overcome the first few minutes of awkwardness. They exchanged a few formal words, asking about health, family and job, a bit stiff and clumsy at first, but soon, the fact that they hadn't really exchanged a word in the past few years, was forgotten. It had been as if time had leaped back to their school days, turning them back into classmates, best friends, and it felt like they had never been separated at all. Needless to say, that Toma's feelings for his friend were still the same like years ago.

The evening passed much faster than they were fine with, and so, Toma and Jun were already among the last few night owls, when the izakaya finally called closed. Saying good-bye to their teacher, who had stayed too until the very end of the gathering, promising that there would be another class reunion soon, Jun and Toma had finally left the restaurant together, just to find themselves in the middle of the pouring midnight rain.

Of course, neither of them had an umbrella at hand, but they were slightly drunk and thus, running through the rain without any protection, to reach the nearby bus stop, just sounded as not such a bad idea and so they went for it.

The rain was stronger than expected though, and so, even if the bus stop was only located about two blocks away, the two men were soaked from head to toes in record time. They laughed joyfully when they finally arrived the stop, seeking shelter underneath it.

Jun giggled cutely when he spotted Toma's hair ruined, the strands of hair sticking to his forehead and eyelids, making it hard for the man to even see what was right in front of him. Toma quickly parted his wet hair to free his look, just to discover Jun with the exact same problem.

For a moment, Toma's heartbeat stopped at the sight of his friend, the dark soaked hair sticking to his white beautiful skin. He swallowed, as he realised that he was not able to stop staring at his old friend, suddenly finding him even more attractive than he ever did before.

Then, there was this immensely strong impulse to reach out his hand and brush the wet hair out of Jun's face, in order to make him see properly again. Without even thinking any further – even if the image of Nino being scolded and ignored by Jun for the fact of touching his holy hair flashed Toma's mind for a second – the young man stepped closer to Jun, who had grown taller than him already in their second year of middle school, not able to stop himself from moving anymore. Slowly, he reached his hand out to slightly touch Jun's face and then – touching his friend's hair for the very first time in his life - to carefully brush back his long, wet bangs, push them behind his ear in a caring gesture.

Toma had been holding his breath, almost expecting Jun to flip out and push his hand away, or start yelling at him, or at least backing off with an unamused glare on his face, but to his own surprise, nothing like that happened. Jun just looked at him, slightly surprised, but definitely not in a negative way, which made Toma feel confused and his heart skipping a beat. Jun's eyes suddenly seemed even darker than usual, a mysterious glint flashing through them when a passing car's flashlights reflected in the glassy surface of Jun's eyes, and then, everything went just too fast to immediately grasp what was going on.

To his honest surprise, Toma found himself with Jun's lips pressing against his, slightly, softly, but determined, the touch of their lips long enough to ensure the young man that it wasn't just an accident or a knee-jerk reaction. At least, that was what he hoped for it to be. Something _real_.

"I missed you," Jun finally said after parting lips, answering Toma's silent question about what the hell was happening, and it sounded like a dream to the young man, like a dream coming true.

"I missed you," Jun repeated when he realized that Toma was not going to reply – he was under shock, after all, having expected _anything_ but his teenage crush _kissing_ him and telling him that he missed him, thus, he wasn't able to voice anything at this very moment. "Much more than I expected," Jun added in admittance.

It took Toma a couple more seconds to make his brain and speech work again, to finally be able to reply.

"You… You could have called me, you know?" Toma offered clumsily with a smile, causing Jun to chuckle.

The other man lifted his hand, reaching back to his neck, rubbing it, slightly embarrassed, when he continued speaking.

"You know, when _you_ stopped calling, I got scared," he admitted. "I thought you might have forgotten me…"

"I could never forget you!" Toma yelled, immediately, before blushing deeply.

"I thought, you might not like me anymore," Jun continued, looking at Toma, insecurity lying in his face. "That is, if you ever liked me..."

Toma's heart constricted when he saw his friend like this, still a bit uncomprehending about what the fact that Jun had actually _kissed_ him before telling him that he _missed_ him, could even _mean_. However, he knew exactly, what his quickened heartbeat right now meant.

"Stupid," he snorted, almost desperately. "I _more_ than liked you, and still do..."

They shared their second kiss, still soaked to the skin, standing underneath the roof of that bus stop, the rain hammering against it from above and their hearts hammering in their chests. And even, if they took different busses to get home on that evening, there was a promise lingering between them, that their ways would cross soon again. Very soon.

~ * ~

All that had happened a little over 5 years ago, and soon after, the two men had become a real couple. Feeling a bit silly about how long it had taken them to realise that they were feeling the same for each other, and apparently, both just had been too shy to admit their feelings, first it had been a little awkward. However, that feeling did not last long and since then, they were enjoying each and every single day together.

After their joined shower, during which Toma lovingly had washed Jun's hair, the latter had vanished into the kitchen to prepare some snacks for their picnic, just as promised. In the meantime, Toma had went downstairs to the conbini around the corner to grab a couple of drinks for them, which he now placed into their picnic basket before he went off to the bedroom to find a thin blanket to bring along, as well as a book and manga to read. Soon, Jun finished his preparations, adding his creations, stored away into a couple of boxes, into the picnic basket, and they finally took off with Jun's convertible.

Thanks to the laid back convertible hood, Jun's hair was quickly dried, as he was driving them to a calmer part of the city, the warm airstream brushing playfully through the young man's hair, who was nonchalantly sitting behind the steering wheel, wearing a pair of huge glasses that made Toma laugh.

About half an hour later, they had reached their goal, one of the most beautiful parks in town, and it didn't take long until they found a nice spot, perfect for their causes, right underneath a group of light pink cherry blossom trees, nearby a lively playground, holding a bunch of kids, playing together, happily.

Jun's snacks tasted delicious, like Toma didn't expect any differently, and they soon had finished them, deciding to use the next couple of hours to just hang out and chill. Toma was leaning with his back against a tree, his opened book in his hands, the light shining through the crown of the tree painting little shadow patterns on the pages, while Jun had bedded his head on top of his boyfriend's lap, reading the newest volume of his favourite sports manga. That was, until he apparently had fallen asleep, the still opened manga collapsed on top of him, while he had closed his eyes, his steady breathe raising and lowering his chest in a peaceful rhythm.

Suddenly, the wind started blowing stronger. The pages of Toma's book were flipping uncontrolled, making him lose the passage, which he had been reading, a bunch of light pink petals raining on the pages of his book. He looked up, just to witness at the right time that the wind had triggering a _snowstorm_ of cherry blossom petals to dance all over the place. Impressed by the natural spectacle, Toma wanted to show Jun, but when he looked down to the calmly sleeping face of his boyfriend, he couldn't risk to wake him. Instead, he started to brush a few petals from Jun's face, suddenly stopping short before he touched the man's soft dark brown hair to free it from more petals. Sometimes, Jun's hair looked just so stunning, that out of respect, Toma was hesitant to touch it.

So he was also now. He hesitated just for a moment though, when his boyfriend already seemed to sense that he was looking at him. Jun slightly opened his eyes, seemingly tired.

"Are you watching me again in my sleep?" the young man joked, when he saw his lover looking at him from above.

"You're awake," Toma smiled.

"I was just dozing off a little bit...," his boyfriend replied, closing his eyes when a big yawn left his mouth and he slightly stretched his tired limbs.

"You look tired, continue napping, if you want," Toma said warmly. Again, he wanted to reach his hands to lovingly brush though Jun's hair, but he stopped shortly before his fingers touched it. "Ah, there… uhm… may I?"

"Eh?" Jun looked a bit confused.

"There are some cherry blossom petals in your hair," he explained in a soft voice.

"Ah, sure, thank you," Jun smiled, gratefully. "Since when are you asking?"

Toma just shrugged and while he started picking petal after petal out of Jun's hair, caringly, before blowing them away from the tip of his fingers in a playful gesture, his thoughts trailed off. He chuckled, when his memory jumped back to their morning, when he had been lying in their bed, pondering about their past, and how much he always had longed for being allowed to touch Jun's hair, when the boy had been so particular about it, that Toma never had had the courage to even try.

"What's so funny?" the other man asked, raising a critical eyebrow.

"Nothing," his boyfriend assured him, still smirking. "I just remembered that there was a time when you probably would have killed me for doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Picking something out of your hair," Toma admitted, resuming his task. "You don't really like other people touching it, do you?"

Jun hummed, thoughtfully, locking eyes with the other man. "That might be true, Toma, but you are not _other people_ , you are my beloved boyfriend. Let me tell you, if there's one advantage about being my boyfriend, it's that you're allowed to touch my hair as much as you want, whenever you want, you should know that."

"I know but... You have no idea how much this means to me," Toma stated, a bit overwhelmed from all the memories he went through today. When Jun chuckled, he blushed. "Hey, don't laugh!"

"Sorry, I was just thinking that maybe, I could come up with some more advantages…," the older man smirked confidently before he playfully rolled his eyes. "But if you're satisfied if I let you play with my hair…"

Toma gasped. "Wait, did you just mean –"

"Whatever your imagination shows you right now, I'm in," Jun replied, winking at his boyfriend.

The man grinned, even if he decided that he should better keep his imaginations for himself, at least for now... "You're courageous."

They locked eyes.

"I trust you," Jun said.

"I love you, Jun," Toma replied, right away, without a tiny bit of hesitance in his voice.

"What's that about, suddenly?" Jun chuckled, but the soft blush on his cheeks showed, that he was pleased about the words he had just heard.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say it," his boyfriend admitted.

Jun curled his lips into a cute pout. "I know that you love me. And you know that I love you too."

"I want to stay with you, forever," Toma smiled, despite Jun's slight embarrassment. They might not be men to share verbal vows of love each and every day, but nevertheless, Toma wanted to voice his feelings, today, or the strong feeling in his chest might burn him if he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve.

"Then stay with me. Forever," Jun whispered, not averting his look, despite the slight embarrassment, and instead, he reached his hand up to slightly touch his boyfriend's cheek.

Hearing this, Toma's heart jumped from happiness, and not being able to hold back any longer, as well as not paying attention to their surroundings at all, the man bent down to cover his beloved one's lips with a loving upside down kiss.

 

**~* THE END *~**

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been pretty busy and did not really have much time to prepare this, this is un-betaed, so sorry for all typos and imperfections and mistakes! (I just realized that I even made Jun taller than Toma lol... woops... I hope you can turn a blind eye on that detail ^^")


End file.
